To Live, To Breath
by Mystik Surreality
Summary: Zelda's desperate thoughts during the course of the end of the game... songfic to Taking Me Over, by Evanescence.


**

To Live, To Breath  
A sonfic to Evanescence's

** _Taking Over Me_  
Author Notes:: Mystik here, bringing you a Zelda songfic. The princess's thoughts during hard moments in her life.   
  
  


_You don't remember me  
But I remember you_

  
  
I took a careful breath and looked out of the door before I slipped out. I knew I was taking a chance by leaving now, but I had to. Something just told me that he was returning today. My heart beats in rhythm to a drum that I can't hear.   
  
Link... by the goddess Farore, it's been nearly seven years and still I have faith... I remember you. I know you are the one, the one to save Hyrule. I can only imagine what's happened to you in this time.   
  
Do you even remember me? Oh, I can't expect you do. You never batted an eyebrow at me... though we were only children, I was falling for you even then.   
  


_I lie awake  
And try so hard not to think of you_

  
  
It's been so long. Impa tells me I should know better than to await your return. I don't know, maybe it's just the thoughts of a girl in love... can I even call it love? I only saw you a few brief times... dear goddess, I know it's not just a dream. You were there, you cared.   
  
You were so strong, so dedicated. I knew that nothing bad was going to happen when you were around. I truly believe that's why Impa and I escaped.   
  
Gods, I've tried not to let my thoughts wander. That could be the death of me, but I don't care. I can't help but think of you. You're my only hope.  
  
_

But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do

_ But my dreams... filled with flame and screams... of blood and terror. I only hope they aren't true. I'm lost without you now... I would die if you were lost forever to me.  
  
The Temple of Time is just ahead now. It stands like a sentinel overlooking the ruin. I can feel a tear threaten to fall, but no. I cannot allow it.   
  
Walking up those stairs... I have to wonder if this is the day you'll return, or if I was mistaken. But no, I cannot doubt. I must trust my heart. I must trust you.   
  


_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you_

  
  
Taking a seat on the stairs, just below the pedestal that must have held the Master Sword, I wait. So many days I've waited for you here. So many times I've let myself be fooled that this was the day.   
  
So many tears I've cried out of frustration, out of hopelessness.  
  


_I have to be with you to live- to breath  
You're taking over me_

  
  
I know that you'll succeed. Dear goddess, you have to! I believe in you, I know that you will be what I see in my dreams. Please, Link... hurry back to me... I don't know how much longer I can wait...  
  
_A week later_  
  
It's been a week since he returned. I can't explain how happy I was to see him alive. He's grown into exactly the man I expected. He's so strong... I know that Hyrule will be save now. They have a hero, not a chicken princess afraid to face the death and destruction.   
  
A bit down the hall of the temple, I heard something. Here he comes. Link, at a dead run. I kept myself from crying out, but just barely. As I stood, he told me in a light tone that he'd gathered the six sages.   
  
"Link... there's something I need to show you..." I whispered, touching his wrist gently. I closed my eyes and let a pale blue light reveal who I really am. He gasped and by the look in his eyes I nearly wept.   
  


_Have you forgotten how much I know  
All we had_

  
  
I cringed from his look and glanced down immediately. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, Link... I had to... I..." my voice died in my throat. I closed my eyes. He didn't... love me. Oh, how could I expect him to. He hadn't seen me for years, and I was the one who's fault this all is. He would have had those seven years if... if I'd only known.  
  
His hand touched mine gently, and cupped it. I looked up to see he'd moved a step closer.  
  


_You saw me mourning my love for you  
And touched my hand_

  
  
He wrapped his arms around me and I knew then that I hadn't imagined all of my feelings. I did love him. So deeply that it seemed fate had sown the seeds. "Zelda..." he whispered into my hair. I clung, tears forming in my eyes.  
  


_I knew you loved me then_

  
  
"Oh, Link... you don't know how much I've missed you." I breathed. He gasped and a second later I realized why. A dark presence formed in the room, and we were forced apart. I took a step back, eyes darting around. Link's sword was in his hand, but when he took a step forward a faint pink light came between us. Only when I began to rise toward the ceiling did I see that I was trapped. "Link!"   
  
"Zelda!" was the last cry I heard.   
  
_

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you

_  
  
Tears stain my face now, openly. I'm trapped. Ganondorf is below. I don't know what to do. I'm so frightened. I've all this power, and not the mind or knowledge to use it. Some Child of Wisdom...   
  
I've curled into a ball, best I can, in this cramped space. I can't help but let my feelings loose. If Link doesn't come soon... I fear for my safety. But most of all I fear that Link will show up here, and he will fight Ganondorf. I know of no way to fight him. Dear Nayru, why are you so cruel!   
  
_

I have to be with you to live- to breath  
You're taking over me

_  
  
Ganon's been laughing at my tears, at my fear. I want so dearly to tear his throat out. But I'm trapped. Gods, I'm so stupid! I wanted so badly to see Link as myself again, that I threw wisdom and caution to the winds.   
  
_

I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough

_  
  
The door creaked and flew open and he stood there. Link... my back was to the door, but reflected in the crystal I saw his face, his determination. Glancing at him, his eyes were on me. I nodded at him and a fire burned there. He was out for blood. He was going to kill Ganondorf.  
  
I was happy, no doubts, and yet still fearful. "Good luck, Link..." I breathed.   
  


_So many things are just like  
You are taking over_

  
  
As the titanic battle began, I watched with half a heart. The other half, Link has taken as his own. 


End file.
